Ella Enchanted
by prtygrl39
Summary: After the ball, Ella manages to run away from Prince Char. However, once she comes back, she finds that her problems have not ended just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt something on the back of my head. I covered my face too late after my mask had fallen off.

"Ella!" Hattie shrieked.  
"Ella?" Char exclaimed?

With my hands over my face, I broke out of Char's grasp and ran into the dark night. My orange coach was no longer outside of the front door. I quickly rushed home, covering my disheveled hair with my hands and trying to stop the downpour of rain that was starting.

I quickly arrived home and slammed open the door.

"Mandy!" I cried out, "I've endangered Char yet again! And Kyrria!"

"Don't worry, love," she said, with worry in her voice, as she scurried to retrieve all of my belongings, with bread flour still all over her hands. I tore off my ball dress and donned my servants' wear, and I smeared my sooty skirt over my face. Then, I stuffed a bag full of my clothes, my Tonic, and my magical book.

From the front door, I could hear Char and his men approaching. Quickly, I stuffed a couple of coins in my pocket, and then, I ran for the door.

"Ella!" Char gasped when he saw me, "Ella?"

I glanced up with sadness, and I saw his yearning face. Then, I scurried out of the door, hiding my face in pain. As I was halfway out, I felt his hand clasp onto mine.

"Ella," he murmured, with hope in voice, trying to keep me stil, "Why must you be like this? Why can't we..."

I shook his hand off, not bearing to hear the rest of his words.

And I ran.

From behind me, I heard shouts as the men yelled, "Get her!" But, I was running much too quickly. As I ran, the chilly wind bit at my cheeks, and tears flowed uncontrollably out of my eyes.

I was never going to see him again.

The last thing I heard was his yearning voice yelling my name.

Then, the night lapsed into calm silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I realized that I was alone, I finally stopped running. My legs had become so sore with pain, and my eyes were swollen from crying. Still, I continued to walk foward slowly in search of a place to stay. However, after walking for a couple miles, I was still in the forest.

"What am I going to do?" I thought wearily to myself. I had lost Char again, I had nowhere to stay, and I did not even have Mandy as my protector. Exhausted, I set down my sack of meager possessions, and before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the lovely melody of chirping birds and the bright sun leaking through the treetops.

"Where am I?" I thought in a daze, before I realized all that had happened last night. The ball, the knights, Char's hopeful voice. Suddenly, my stomach growled with hunger. I quickly grabbed up my belongings and continued to walk through the forest, in search of food. In the daytime, I could see where I was, and I noticed that I was far away from Frell; I was almost in the next city, Golidad.

After several hours, I finally arrived at Golidad.

"Fresh bread! Fried fish!" a shop vendor cried out. "Just made!" My mouth watered, and my stomach grumbled. I went up to the vendor.

"How much for some bread?" I asked.

"A loaf for 12 KJ's."

"8 KJ's" I begged, "That is all of the money I have."

The man glared at me.

"Fine," he said, and handed me the loaf of bread. I handed him the last of my KJ's.

My mouth watered when I received the bread, but I took only a bite of it. I packed up the rest of the bread and continued on into the city. This city was very different from Frell. The population was much larger, and there were more people on the streets. Suddenly, a large headline on the daily paper caught my eye. "Prince Charmont of Frell to Become King on the Ninth of March." I quickly snatched up the paper and scanned the article. Char was going to be the King next week! And, his parents had arranged him to marry Lady Elizabeth of Andatera. Gasping, I fell to the floor. This could not be happening! Then, I fainted.

A drop of cold water landed on my face. Where was I? I opened my eyes, and I saw a young, handsome man wiping my face with a damp cloth. He looked to be about twenty-five years old. He had dark hair, a fair complexion, and thoughtful eyes.

"She's awake!" he exclaimed loudly. Suddenly, a worried, motherly face appeared next to him.

"Are you alright, darling?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine," I replied slowly, "Where am I?"

The woman laughed a musical laugh.

"We saw you faint in front of the newspaper stand. You've been unconscious for several hours This-, "she gestured to the house we were in, "is my house. Luckily, Henry was early enough to catch you before you fell. He was selling the newspapers before you fainted.

I glanced sheepishly at Henry and his kind mother. I tried to murmur my thanks, but my voice failed to sound.

"What's your name, lass?" Henry asked from the corner. He had a deep and pleasant voice, and there was a friendly smile on his face.

"Andrea," I lied quickly.

"Andrea's a lovely name," the woman said, "Well, you should continue sleeping now, dear. It's nice to know that you're ok. You look very exhausted," she continued, eyeing my tattered clothes.

Before I could say anything else, she and Henry left the room. I sat up, and I thought back about the newspaper article. I couldn't imagine Char getting married so quickly! Sighing, I put my head back down. There was no chance I could be with him, anyways. It was better for him to have a wife and a throne. Then, I noticed my sack sitting next to the bed. I opened it up and took out the Tonic. I took a quick swig of it, since I didn't have a spoon. I felt much better.

My hand suddenly bumped into my magical book. I slowly took it out and stroked the cover. Praying for Char's face, I opened up the book. Char wasn't there, but I saw Mandy. She was washing clothes, and she seemed to be content. However, when I saw a closeup glance of her face, a horrible feeling entered my stomach. Her face had aged so much in these two days! Her face was torn with grief, and her eyes were filled with distress. Shocked by this horrifying image, I flipped to the next page.

There was a story about an elf and an ogre that fell in love, so I decided to read it. It was a playful story with colorful pictures. I finished it in several minutes. Then, I turned to the next page. I gasped. In it was a letter from Char's diary, written in his lovely, square writing.

_I am scheduled to wed Lady Elizabeth in several days. My parents are forcing me. She is quite a lovely woman and extremely charming. My parents adore her and welcome her openly to the kingdom. Even I think that she is a good woman with a good heart. She will be a good Queen. However, there is nothing about her personality that I like. She is too proper, like any other woman who has asked for my hand in marriage. She is too eager to please me, too eager to marry me. I am quite nervous about taking over the throne. How I will never be able to ride down staircases again! And, I will be obliged to act like a proper King. Alas, I will go through with this alone. Ella has disappeared completely. Where has she gone? Has she erased me from her heart forever? There is something about Ella that I treasure. Is it her playfulness? Her careless smile? Or maybe her clumsiness. I cannot write any more. My father is calling for me to attend a royal court session. However, I know I will not be able to listen to those men talk about court issues. The only thing on my mind is Ella. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gazing in shock at the page, I did not realize that I had almost stopped breathing. I quickly shut the book. Char was still in love with me! I felt flattered that he was thinking about me, but. I was disappointed that he was still in love with him. I opened up the book to look at his diary entry again, but it was no longer there, replaced by another fairytale. Disappointed, I slammed the book shut.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled, trying to mask my grief. Henry walked in, with his charming grin on his face.

"I noticed that you weren't sleeping," he explained, "I just wanted to—" I looked up quickly at him. He blushed.

"I just wanted to learn a little more about you. After all, we hardly know a thing about you." I glanced at him, surprised.

"What would you like to know?"

Smiling, Henry came over to my bed and sat down at the foor.

"Well, first of all, where are you from?" he asked curiously.

"Frell," I answered, without trying to give away too much. He nodded.

"And may I ask why you are traveling alone without an accomplice?"

Quickly, I tried to think of an excuse.

"My partner got sick before the journey started," I replied lamely.

"Ah, so I see," he replied, grinning, "And now, you get hurt. Whatever are you going to do about your journey?"

I tried to think of another excuse.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

He smiled at my obvious lies. I felt awkward with his gaze on me.

"Would you like to go into the town with me?" he suddenly offered, "You should get familiar with the town. Since your journey can wait, right?"

"Sure," I mumbled again, without looking up, "after I choose something to wear." Henry left the room, and I opened my sack. I had only managed to salvage a few of my mother's dresses and a little of my servant wear. I chose a decent brown dress that was not too shabby, and I quickly put it on. I tried to use my hands to smooth out my hair, but I gave up. It was no use.

I met with Henry in front of the house, and I realized that the house was quite small. It was a small one-story house that was not elegantly furnished.

Henry eagerly grabbed my arm, and we started into the town. As we walked, he chattered endlessly about the recent news stories. Treaties, battles, and marriages. However, I was too distracted to listen.

"Oh, and, there's the marriage of Prince Charmont next week to Lady Elizabeth. They make a pleasant couple." I looked up at him in surprise, wanting to hear more.

"They're happening to have their official marriage announcement today in Golidad. That's where I am bringing you. Usually, they're held only for the nobles, but this time, our whole city is invited."

I stopped walking, unable to move.

"Char's going to be there?" I gasped.

"Yes…what's wrong?" he asked tensely, flinching when I said "Char."

"I suddenly don't feel well," I stammered, "Is it ok if I go back to your house? I really don't think I can attend this."

He looked at me uncertainly.

"Are you sure? Maybe your head suffered some damage when you fainted. I'll come home with you." He said, with regret showing in his voice.

"N-no, it's ok," I mustered, "Go on to the announcement."

But, he ignored this and held my arm as I staggered a few steps forward. Suddenly, Henry bowed down.

"Prince Charmont," he acknowledged, suddenly.

What was he doing?

I glanced up.

And I froze. Char was standing a few feet in front of us.

"Good afternoon, sir," Char politely said to politely to Henry.

Then, he turned to me.

"Ella."

* * *

Don't forget to write reviews! Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I couldn't speak as I stared into Char's eyes. We seemed like complete strangers to each other. We had danced just the day before, yet no words were able to come out of my mouth. Realizing my rudeness, I stared down at the ground.

"Your majesty," I mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't try to ask me anything.

"You know him?" Henry asked, incredulous with amazement. He did not realize the awkwardness between us.

I didn't answer him. Char stared at me with a stone glance that I could not interpret. Without a word, he grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me away. His firm grasp was too strong for me to resist, and I could only weakly follow along.

"Excuse us," he said as he passed Henry. Henry looked after us with confusion.

I don't know how long we walked, with my wrist in his grasp and Char leading the way, and I was getting quite frightened. I tried to push his hand away from mine, but his hand went from my wrist to my hand, grabbing on even harder this time. I winced out in pain, but he was too preoccupied to notice.

Finally, we arrived at a clearing within a forest. Char turned to look at me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me so that I was facing him directly. I looked down at the ground, ashamed to meet his gaze.

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my gaze up to his. We stared at each other for a moment without speaking.

"Ella," he finally whispered, "Do you love me?" His voice was almost pleading. His hands slid down from my shoulders to clasp my hands. Gently, I freed my hands from his grasp. He grabbed them again fiercely. Again, I removed my hands. He made no attempt to grab them again, but his voice became edgier.

"Speak, Ella! What's happened to you! What were you doing at the ball?"

I tried not to say anything to, but my obedience was giving way. My head spun and my stomach throbbed.

"I can't be with you," I muttered, avoiding his gaze and hoping he wouldn't say any more. "I'm not the Ella that you think you know."

"Speak louder!" he demanded. "Look at me!"

I stared at the ground for a second more. Then, I looked up at him with all of the courage I could muster.

"We cannot be together," I said, staring with defiance into his eyes but cracking my voice at how difficult it was to do this. Tears started forming in my eyes. I blinked them away.

"You're lying! Ella, why must you be like this? Why must you make this so hard?" My heart ached hearing the hurt in his voice. It was like nothing I'd imagined.

"Char," I whispered again, "I should never have entered your life. "

"No!" he shouted. "Don't do this!" His voice leaked with hope.

"Please, Char," I begged again, hoping with all of my heart and soul that he would forgive me.

"Ella!" he said once more, painfully stabbing through my heart. "I don't believe you. I'll leave, I'll let you be; can you just tell me what's going on?"

This wasn't an order. I didn't have to admit my love for Char. Thank you Char, I thought inwardly to myself, for making this separation from you so much easier.

There was nothing I could do but to make up a lie. Any lie would do.

"I'm in love with Henry," I lied with tears in my eyes. My heart screamed at me, telling me that I was crazy. Char's eyes hardened with both hatred and hurt. My heart throbbed with guilt. Maybe I _was_ going crazy.

"What?" he cried, barely making a sound. "This can't be..."

"Please," I requested once more, my voice weak. "Can we just be strangers now?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine," he said, his voice stronger but still hurt. "If that's what you want…Madam," he said.

My stomach lurched at the word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was over. There was nothing more I could do.

I watched powerlessly as Char went out of sight. When he was gone, I fell to the ground sobbing. My tears finally poured out of eyes so endlessly. Time slowly ticked by, and the sky darkened from bright blue to a pastel of pink and orange in the sky. The trees were silhouetted against the mysterious sky.

I could not see anything around me. All I thought of was Char. I had hurt him again. I had broken his heart with my existence. How horrid I was! To be the cause of his pleasure and his grief. I laughed bitterly. I was just as bad as an ogre. Maybe even worse. Ogres did not hurt their loved ones.

"I love you!" I choked out. "I love you with all of my heart!...Forgive me, Char!" I gasped out.

I sat on the damp ground, crying out my pain. No one came to look for me, nor did I care. Finally, the tears lessened. My inner pain was still burning, but at least there were no more tears in my eyes.

I stood up slowly and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Ella," I scolded myself, "You do not want Char to come back to you ever again. No matter how much it kills you, how much it hurts you, you will not see Char suffer again because of you. "

I fell back to the ground, too weak to walk anywhere. It was quite dark, and I knew I could not find my way back to Golidad. I sat in the dark forest, too grieved to care.

I heard a faint rustling in the bushes. Was Char back for me?

"No," I thought to myself.

However, it was Henry that came clumsily stumbling through the trees with a single candle. He seemed quite unaware of my sorrow. I smiled weakly at him.

"I waited for you, but you never came back. Are you and Char close? Were you two acquaintances? What were you two talking about?" he asked eagerly, the questions flowing out one after another.

I looked at him wearily. I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it back. He took it as a sign to stop talking.

Then, he noticed my tear-streaked face and my hollow eyes. His demeanor changed; a look of concern crossed his handsome face. Without a word, he offered an arm out to me, and I unwillingly grabbed it. Then, he hoisted me onto his back with one hand, using the other hand to balance the candle.

With my arms clasped around his shoulders, I silently grieved as we went through the dense forest.

I thought I saw Char's face peering at me from within the forest.

"It can't be," I thought to myself, and I shook off the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[Char's point of view

Char left the clearing, hurt and angry. Ella's angry words played over and over in his head, and he tried to clear them out, but with no avail. How they tortured him! To hear these painful words from Ella's mouth! Had she really meant what she said?

Char stopped, suddenly. He could not hear Ella leaving the forest. All he heard was an eerie silence. He listened for a few moments more. Nothing.

Char turned back and walked a few steps back towards the clearing. He was met with a heartbreaking sight.

Ella sat on the ground, her dress rumpled and her hair messy. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she cried into her hands.

Char stood standing at the edge of the clearing, watching Ella cry. He yearned to go to her, to comfort her, but he did not dare. After all that Ella had said, there was nothing he could do but watch weakly. For her sake.

Many hours passed, and the sky darkened, but she still sat, crying.

"I love you!" she yelled out to the sky. "I love you with all of my heart!...Forgive me, Char!"

Char gazed at her in shock, and his heart started beating faster.

Then, Ella stood up, her face dry and her tears wiped away. Instantly, she collapsed again.

Silently, Char watched Ella. He examined her delicate facial features, her rumpled hair. It was all so perfect. He wanted to go hold her, to cheer her up. He took a step forward. There was a loud crunch of the dried leaves.

"No," he thought to himself. "I cannot do this. I must keep silent."

It was nightfall now, and he could barely see Ella's crumpled figure on the ground.

Suddenly, he saw Henry enter the clearing with a candle. Henry clasped onto Ella's hand and put her onto his back. He jealously saw Ella's hands close around Henry's neck. Grabbing onto Ella tightly, Henry started out of the clearing. Char watched their figures become one and as they got father and father away. Their figures gradually shrunk. Soon, they were out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat on the bed at Henry's house, facing the window and thinking about all that had happened. I desperately wanted to go back home to Mandy, but I still needed some time to myself. 

The sun shined brightly through the small window, and there was a cool morning breeze wafting through the crack. I inhaled the fresh scent, wishing that my life wasn't so complicated. I sat on the bed for moments more, thinking to myself. 

It would be impossible for me to return to Frell. Frell was too small, and I would definitely meet up with Char again. It would be better off if I stayed away for a while. 

There was a light tap on my door.

"Come in," I said. I turned to the door. Henry entered the room with a plate of scones. 

"Mother made these for you," he said. "She's worried that you didn't have breakfast yet."

I gestured to the nightstand next to the bed. 

"Just leave them there," I said. "I'll eat them later." 

I turned back to the window, expecting Henry to leave. He stayed in the room, saying nothing. 

After a moment, I became nervous. 

"Yes?" I asked without facing him. 

He stood there for a moment, hesitating to ask his question. 

"What happened with you and His Majesty last night?" he asked abruptly. I winced. I had not been wanting to discuss this with anybody. I wavered, wondering how to respond. I did not want to be rude, but I did not want to deceive Henry. 

"It's nothing," I said. "He is an old friend. We only had a small disagreement. " 

I turned to face Henry. 

"Oh." He looked disappointed. 

"Then why did he call you Ella?" 

There was nothing I could do to hide this. 

"Ella's my real name." 

Henry looked at me, disbelieving at first. Then, his face softened. 

"I believe you."

Henry came and sat on the bed.

"There's something I thought I should let you know," Henry said. He handed me the newspaper. 

I looked at the heading. "Inauguration of Prince William."

Who was Prince William? "I don't know any Prince William. I'm sorry," I said. 

Henry laughed at my naivety. 

"Next page."

"Oh." I turned to the next page. "Prince Charmont of Frell and Lady Elizabeth of Andatera's Wedding to be Cancelled."

I said nothing. 

"I thought I'd just let you know," Henry said nervously. He left the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Why had he cancelled the wedding? Hadn't I clearly told him that I did not love him? I grumbled to myself. Events were really getting out of hand, now. And, I knew for sure that I would not be able to return to Frell any time soon.

I decided to browse through my magical book. I needed anything to take my mind off of Char. I turned to the first page. It was an entry in Hattie's diary. It was filled with mistakes.

_Ella has disapeared. She ran away. She secreetly went to the ball! How dare that wench do that! I am distresed, since there is no one to clean my toenails or brush my hair. _

I laughed silently. How foolish Hattie was!

I closed the book. I decided to go out into the market. I was quite eager to explore Golidad, and I definitely wanted to be kept distracted from thinking about Char. I slowly dressed in a blue frock, and I grabbed my bag of coins.

On my way out, I spotted Henry's mother, Eleanor. "I'm going out for now," I told Eleanor. "Could you tell Henry if he asks?"

"Of course, darling," she replied.

Henry appeared, suddenly.

"I'm going out to the market," I told him.

"Do you need an acquaintance?" he grinned.

"Sure," I answered. I needed company.

Together, we started out towards the marketplace.

We walked slowly, enjoying the rising sun. The day got warmer as we continued on.

"I always love going to the marketplace in the afternoon," he said. "It's quite relaxing." He looked at me. "Is this why you're going?"

I laughed. "Yes, you guessed my reason for going."

Henry smiled at me.

We talked while we walked toward the market.

I found out that Henry was very interested in magical creatures and that he had a whole collection of books about them. He was interested in ogres, elves, and all of the creatures. He especially liked centaurs. I immediately thought of Apple. I realized that I had never seen Apple yet. I felt a pang of sadness. Was Char still taking care of him for me?

We soon arrived at the market.

"So, Ella," he said, emphasizing my name. "What do you think we should do first? Should we buy some food or go exploring in the city? Personally, I would like to get some food. I'm ravished. "

"Fine with me," I answered. I flinched, realizing that I had forgotten to eat the scones.

He looked at me, surprised. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said. At that moment, I decided to clear my mind and to enjoy this day. No Char, no Hattie would be on my mind.

We arrived at the food marketplace. It was crowded with many people, and I could smell the delicious scent of frying food and baking pastries. My mouth watered.

"Come," Henry said, grabbing my hand. "Let me show you where you can get the best pies in the world," he said jokingly. We started towards a large booth crowded with many people. Everyone was yelling out orders, and I could see a man struggling to serve all of them.

We shoved through the crowd and arrived at the front. "Hi, John. Two chicken pies," Henry ordered.

The man quickly grabbed two large, golden pies from behind him and handed them to Henry.

"Good to see that you have a partner today," John said.

Henry looked embarrassed. "I was bringing Ella out to explore Golidad."

I silently took out my coin bag, but Henry stopped me.

"No need," he said. "I've got money." He handed John several bronze coins, and I put away my bag.

We said goodbye to John and pushed out of the crowd. Once we were out, Henry handed me a pie and a fork.

We went off to a peaceful area away from the marketplace next to a small stream.

Henry and I sat down side by side next to the stream. I sniffed the pie, and it smelled so delicious and rich. I could resist no longer. I stuck the fork into the pie and loaded it with the thick gravy and vegetables and the golden crust. I then stuck the whole spoonful into my mouth. Father's wasted efforts to make me a lady had already disappeared.

I eagerly finished the rest of the pie. It was extremely delicious, but it was not as good as Mandy's food. I instantly missed Mandy. I shook it out of my mind. I wouldn't be sad today.

Henry took off his shoes and put his feet into the flowing water. I did the same. The water felt so cool and clean. I felt the water run through my feet.

We sat there like this for a while.

"I always come here when I want to enjoy the beauty of nature," Henry said. "This is like my sanctuary."

I thought of the tree next to the palace in Frell.

"I had a place like this too," I told him. "Whenever I had a lot on my mind, I went there to think things through."

Henry nodded knowingly.

"Where was it?" he asked.

"It was a tree next to Frell's castle," I said. The area where I had met Char. Where Char had fallen in love with me.

He nodded knowingly.

"In any case, we should just enjoy ourselves for now," he said. He placed his arm around me. It felt nice to have someone comforting next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder and watched the stream trickle by.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I hugged him back, grateful for some comfort and assurance. It felt warm against his body.

Suddenly, a thought entered my mind. This wasn't right. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I tried to set myself free, but Henry held on to me.

"Henry," I said, laughing nervously. "Could you please let go of me? This is a bit awkward."

Henry didn't let go. Instead, he held me to his chest even tighter.

"Please," I demanded.

"I'm too in love with you, Ella," he murmured into my ear, "though we've only known for such a short time."

I grew nervous.

I pushed against his back, but to no avail.

"Let go of her," a deep voice suddenly demanded from behind us. It could only be one person.

I turned. Char! Briskly, he strode up to us and pulled me out of Henry's arms. Henry could do nothing but stare. Char grabbed onto my hand and took me away from Henry and to an area further down the stream. I ran alongside him, my feet bare and stinging from the ground. He stopped when we arrived.

"Char…"I said, having no explanation in mind.

"Don't ever talk to Henry again," he interrupted angrily. I could do nothing but obey.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him quietly. Hadn't I told him I didn't love him?

Char's expression softened.

"I heard your confessions last night." My face turned hot red.

"Oh, really?" I mumbled.

"Yes," he answered bluntly. "And I don't regret hearing any of it."

"I have so many questions to ask you," he said, "and I came back to clear them, but my mind's too confused right now."

He held out his hand.

"Would you like to walk along the stream with me?"

I stared at it, undecisive.

"Take it," he commanded.

I obeyed.

Hand in hand, we started down the quiet stream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I wished that Char and I could go on walking through life like this, hand in hand. However, life was not so simple. We stopped quite a distance from where we started. The noon sun had begun to go down lower into the sky.

"Ella," Char said. "I think it's time for you to return to Frell. "

I didn't think I should return to Frell, but Char had already found me.

There would be no difference if I stayed here or if I returned to Frell.

I tried to think of a solution. I could only think of one.

"Fine," I replied. "I'll return to Frell."

Char's face brightened.

"On one condition," I said. "That we stay as friends, and friends only."

Char looked frustrated.

"Wh—," he started. However, by the look of my face, he stopped.

"Fine. As long as you return to Frell with me, I'm willing to go with whatever condition you have."

I nodded, temporarily satisfied. My problem was dealt with for now.

"Then, let's go," Char said.

We started out of the forest and walked along the stream. We finally arrived at the marketplace. The stands had all closed, and many of the vendors had left.

"I'll go saddle up a horse," he said.

"Char." I stopped him. "I'd prefer if we walked. It's only an hour's walk."

Without protesting, he agreed. I wanted to have this time alone with Char. I thought back. When was the last time I had some true quality time with him?

A year had passed since we had been together. I longed for those days when Char and I had not fallen in love, when I was not a danger to his life. However, we had both matured greatly since a year ago. Our relationship would never be like it used to be.

On the way back, Char was his usual happy self, acting like nothing had happened between us. However, I felt like there was a wall between us. Because of my curse.

We chattered along the way, and soon we arrived at Frell. The walk with Char had refreshed me, but it ended too quickly. Time passed rapidly when I was with Char.

We found our way through Frell, until we reached my manor. I felt comforted when I saw the manor, but I thought of Dame Olga and her daughters. How I dreaded to see them!

Char and I stood by the door a while longer, talking.

"Well, I have to go in now," I said.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" he asked me worriedly.

"I'll be fine," I lied. "Besides, Dame Olga treats me like I'm her real daughter."

His expression relaxed. He looked at me longingly, like he didn't want to leave me .

"Well, good-bye." He said.

"Good-bye, Char." I replied. Then, I headed into the manor, wondering how Dame Olga and her daughters would react when they saw me.

I turned around to give Char one last wave. Then, I shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as I stepped inside, Hattie caught sight of me. She had been sitting on the couch eating a plate of chicken wings. It sickened me.

'Oh, Ella, you're back!" she exclaimed, as if I had just gone on a short errand. "Go get me some bread from the kitchen."

I tried to resist. I stood there for a while, clenching my fists and straining my jaw. Hattie saw me, and she laughed without mirth.

"Try all you want. You're still in my control. Go get me some bread. Now!"

I angrily went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I saw Mandy hunched over the sink, washing the dishes. My heart nearly burst.

"Mandy!" I cried out. Mandy turned. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Ella!" she yelled out when she saw me. "Come here, child." Drying her hands on her apron, she approached me.

I ran over to her, and I clutched on to her tightly. I missed her so much! Mandy held on to me firmly. I could smell her scent of bread and soap.

"You foolish child," she said sternly. "How could you run away from me like that? I was worried sick,"

"Mandy, I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking, leaving you like that."

"As long as you're all right, sweet." She said, stroking my hair. Suddenly, my symptoms started up again. My head spun, and my legs tried to move toward the bread cupboard. I broke free, in pain.

I stumbled over to the bread cupboard. My dizziness stopped instantly.

"Ella!" Mandy exclaimed. She watched as I grabbed out a loaf of fresh bread.

"Oh, you're under an order of Hattie," she said distastefully. I could see her fury in her eyes.

I headed over to Hattie in the living room, and I handed her the bread.

"That took you long enough," she said without looking up from her chicken.

I went back to the kitchen.

"You seem quite healthy, still. Have you been drinking your tonic?"

Tonic! I had left it at Henry's house. Along with my clothes and my magic book. I didn't care about the clothes. But, the book!

"Oh no!" I cried out to Mandy. "I left my magic book at Henry's house."

"Henry? Who's Henry?"

I cut her off. "What should I do?" I moaned.

"It's fine, sweetie," she comforted me. "The fairy book will always find its way back to its owner. Just you wait."

I hoped this was true.

"By the way," she said, "Your father has sent a letter to you. I left it in your room."

I went to my room. It was a mess, and it looked like someone had looked through all my drawers and clothes. However, my eye caught sight of a letter. I ripped it open.

_My daughter Ella,_

_How are you doing? Dame Olga and her daughters are treating you well, I suppose. My business has been failing again. I am searching for another wealthy suitor for you. I have come upon Earl Surh. He is very wealthy, and his house is as fine as a palace. Perhaps you would like to meet him someday. In the next week, I will arrange a meeting for you two. _

_Your Father_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After reading the letter, I noticed the mess in my room again.

"Mandy!" I cried out. "Has there been a burglary in this house?"

"No, honey, why?" she asked.

"My room is a mess! What happened to it?"

Mandy came up the stairs and took a glance at my horrible room.

"Oh, that Hattie!" she said through gritted teeth. "Taking from people who are helpless."

My blood boiled with rage. Quickly, I looked through my secret drawer that I kept all of my money in. Empty. I looked in my jewelry box that mother had left me. It was empty as well. Had mother's silver necklace not been enough?

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake. I was no longer able to contain my rage. "Why did you take my money and jewelry, you filthy slum!" I yelled. I caught a side view of something shiny. I turned to look, and I saw my jewelry sprawled across her dresser. I knew she was too dimwitted to hide it properly. I walked over to it and grabbed the pile. Why wasn't she stopping me? I started piling the necklaces into my skirt.

"Ella," Hattie said. I detected a suspicious note of glee in her voice. "If you don't put down your jewelry, I'll tell Char about your curse. Oh, how he'll loathe you for deceiving him."

Then, I realized something. She had not only taken my jewelry. She had also read through my unsent letters to Char! She had found out that I was cursed by a fairy. I felt my blood boiling with hatred.

"Tell him." I said rashly. He would know about my curse. He would be disgusted, and he wouldn't want to marry me.

"Fine," Hattie said. "I'll tell him everything."

She smiled her malicious smile, showing all her teeth. Just then, I regretted my decision. Oh, why had I acted so rashly. I acted acted when my anger was directing my actions.

"Hattie...don't," I said. I smiled shakily at her, hoping to convince her not to tell him.

"You can have my jewels, if you want. Just don't tell Char about the curse."

"Too late," she said. "Ella, go to your room, please."

She smiled at me. I felt like vomiting.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Weeks passed, and I hadn't seen Char.

I survived the torment in Dame Olga's house. I was already used to it anyways.

Then, one night, Earl Surh came to our house.

Father made me wear a decent dress and do my hair, and Mandy spent the day preparing food.

"Mandy, I don't want to meet Earl Surh," I pleaded. I remembered how foolish I had acted last time, when I ate the elvish mushrooms. How embarrassed I felt.

"I don't know what your Father wants of you," she growled, "Using you for wealth. He's selfish and greedy, your Father."

"Just sit at the table, answer questions," she said. "I'll make sure no one commands you of anything."

At the table, Earl Surh studied me.

"You have a lovely daughter," he said. I noticed that he was old enough to be my grandpa. His hair was in white wisps, and he spoke in a raspy voice.

"Yes," Father said. "Ella, tell him you would enjoy his company."

I struggled against the order, but of course, I lost.

"I would enjoy your company," I muttered angrily.

"Ella, appreciate this moment," Father whispered annoyedly.

Just then, Mandy came in. She had heard the order.

"Ella, don't listen to anything your father says," whispered Mandy

I was glad to obey. But this order didn't work. I was still forced to obey all of their orders.

"Ella, tell me about school," Earl said.

"It's fine."

Dinner went through slowly, with Earl and Father ordering me to answer questions and me speaking as little as possible. I hoped the Earl hated me. At least Father didn't order me to marry him.

Near the end of dinner, I hoped the Earl would decline Father's offer for me to marry the Earl.

"I was thinking, you can Ella get along so well," Father said.

"Perhaps, would could work out a marriage deal, make some negotiations."

The Earl smiled. This is the chance for you to decline, I thought.

"Of course. I would love to marry your daughter. As long as I have her consent, we will be able to marry.

Father looked surprised but pleased.

"Then, we'll have to ask Ella about this. Ella, what do you think?"

He whisered into my ear. "Can you just accept the offer?" he muttered softly.

"No." I said. Then I left the scene and went back to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At night, I had nightmares. I had images of me, in a sooty wedding dress. And Earl Surh wearing a suit, beaming at me. The reception clapped loudly. Suddenly, the floor was covered in money. It started rising, until it was up to my neck.

I woke up in the morning, in a fright. This would not happen. We wouldn't get married. I'd get out of it somehow.

There was a knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said. Mandy came into my room.

"This was in front of our house," she said. Se handed me a sack. It was my sack from Henry's house! I looked inside, and I saw my dresses, coins, and my magic book!

"What is it?" she asked.

I told her. "Henry probably dropped it off." I opened it to check my belongings. A parchment paper fell out.

_Dear Ella_

_You left your sack at my house. If you need anything, I'll always be here for you. _

_Henry_

I felt touched by it. Then, I caught sight of the magic book. I snatched it up "Show me what will happen," I murmured into its spine.

I opened it up, but it didn't show me the future. Instead, there was a short entry from Char.

_Ella is cursed. With obedience. I don't know what it is, but I am worried for her. I love her even if she's cursed with a million curses. But I am in a state of turmoil. I don't know what I should do. She's a threat to our kingdom if we marry. But I love her. I wish she wasn't cursed. I wish we could marry and live happily. I am just so confused._

He spewed out thought after thought, in a disorganized manner. I could sense his confusion, his distraughtness.

Oh, it was my own careless fault for letting her tell Char. I thought about it. She would've told him anyways. I put my head in my hands. What was i to do? I felt angry and confused at the same time.

Just then, Mandy came into my room.

"Ella, Ella," Hattie shrieked. "Come over here."

I went to her room.

Inside, she was reading the paper. She looked up at me and smiled evilly.

_Prince Char is to Forfeit the Throne if He is not married Within a Week._

I looked closer into the article. His father was stepping down, and this was the last week for Char to get married, otherwise the throne would go to his cousin. The kingdom counselors were threatening to take away his power if he wasn't married within the week.

What right did I have for worrying? In any case, I wouldn't be his choice. I probably wouldn't even be considered.

I felt distraught over the issue.

"Char will be happy with the marriage," I tried lying to myself.

"After the marriage, he and his wife will reign happily."

However, it didn't work. I couldn't convince myself of that becuase I knew it wasn't true.

"Now, Char will choose me to be his lovely bride," she said, noticing my distress.

"We will get married and live in a castle and have as much money as we want."

I felt like slapping her in the face. For being so greedy. And hateful.

However, Char was going to get married. He wouldn't forfeit the throne. He loved his country too much.

I forced myself to acknowledge that fact.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was over. Char was getting married, since he definitely wasn't going to marry me.

--

The next day, there was another announcement in the newspapers. I stood at the newsstand, reading the article. Char would be thinking would announce the girl within this week.

"Jealous?" someone said behind me. I turned. It was Char! I hadn't seen him in ages. I didn't know what to say, since he knew about my curse.

I blushed. "Of course not," I said. "You should be getting married. Besides, friends should be happy for each other."

At the word "friends" he stiffened.

"Well, anyways," he said. "I don't know who to marry. I hardly talk to any girls besides you,"

I felt slightly triumphant inside. In fact, I was awed that he was still talking to me.

"What about Hattie?" I asked jokingly. "She seems to love being with you,"

"Ella, you can't be serious," he said.

"I'm joking, " I said.

He broke into laughter. "How did I not notice?"

He was acting like nothing happened.

"Well, I have to go," I said. "I need to tend to things at home."

Char stopped me.

"I know this is abrupt, but...willyoumarryme?"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't make me do this," he groaned. "Will. You. Marry. Me?"

"Char..." I said, surprised. "We can't marry."

He turned hard. "You're final about your decision?"

"Yes. Final," I said harshly.

Then, he softened.

"Ella," he said. "I love you. I truly do. But...Kyrria needs me. I promised myself I would never get married, but if I forfeit the throne and it goes into the hands of my cousin, the whole kingdom will collapse. My cousin is...greedy and careless. He doesn't care for the kingdom at all. If I didn't have to go through with this marriage, I wouldn't. I would stay with you. But this kingdom needs me."

I know, I thought. The kingdom definitely needs you. You can't selfishly let this kingdom go to ruins because of me. I said nothing. I could hear regret in his every word.

"Well, then I'll be announcing a bride this week," he said. "You're invited to my wedding."

Without another word, he left.

--

"Ella, help me get ready!" Hattie shouted out. Dame Olga was bringing her daughters to Char's wedding. Hattie was hoping that Char would fall in love with her suddenly and stop the wedding, although Char was getting married to that blonde wench at the ball. Her name was Princess Kristal.

I put Hattie's hair up and curled it.

"Ella, it's not curly enough," she whined. "Make it curlier! Make the curls bounce!"

I made her hair curlier, and I managed to make them bounce somewhat.

After fixing Hattie's and Olive's hair, plucking their eyebrows, clipping their toenails, painting their nails, and other tasks that I was forced to do, they let me go.

"It's time to go!" Hattie announce. "Mama, Olive, come on!" she yelled out.

I was relieved. They would be gone, and I would be able to rest at home. I was definitely not going to Char's wedding. I didn't want him to see my heart break into pieces again.

"Ella, clean the floor," Dame Olga commanded. "And after you're done with that, mend the gowns that I gave you to fix."

"But Ella's coming with me!" Olive moaned.

"Olive, I'm staying here. I can't go," I told her. Why did she even want me to go with her?

"Ella's coming with me or else I won't go!" she screamed. " I need someone who can fan me during the wedding!"

So that's why she wanted me to go.

"Alright, then," Mum Olga said. "Ella, come with us. Let's go."

I told my feet not to move, but they moved anyways. Against my will, I walked with Mum Olga and her daughters to Char's wedding at the castle.

Before the wedding, Mum Olga and her daughters socialized with all of the other attendants at the wedding, while I was glued to Olive's side, fanning her nonstop. "Fan me!" she had said. "Don't stop!" she said when I put my arm down because it was cracking from pain.

At the start of the wedding precession, I kept my head down. I didn't want Char to see me. The music started, and Char and Princess Kristal came out together. They were a handsome couple, and the whole audience looked at them with awe. Char looked handsome in a black doublet and pants, and Kristal was wearing a long, elegant wedding dress that had pink flowers sewn at the neck. It was beautiful.

As the wedding went on, I could see something was wrong. Char kept glancing at the crowd as the Chancillor was talking.

"No matter if you are poor or old..."

I lifted my head a little more, since my neck and arms were aching. Then Char saw me. Our eyes held in contact for a moment. Then, he turned away. I saw his eyes water, but he didn't cry.

"Will you take Prince Char as your newlywed husband?" said the Chancillor.

"I do," Kristal said, smiling. The crowd applauded.

"And you, Prince Char, will you take Kristal as your newlywed wife?"

There was a silence.

Char stood there. Then, he glanced at me one more time.

"Sorry," he mouthed to me.

The crowd rustled. There were murmurs.

"I do," he finally said.

"Then, I announce you man and wife."

The crowd applauded heartily.

At that moment, my heart broke.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I felt like fainting. I wanted to just run home and sob my heart out, but I was feeling grief too deep to be cried out. I didn't want to stay for the wedding, but Dame Olga and her daughters insisted on staying.

"Maybe there's still a last chance that Char can fall in love with me," Hattie said blindly, walking up to Char and his bride.

Mum Olga went to socialize with the other guests at the wedding, and I was stuck by Olive's side. By this time, the weather had cooled down, so she didn't need me to keep fanning her.

"Ella, go away," she told me. "I want to eat in peace."

That was fine with me. I needed some time to myself.

As Olive went to the table to stuff herself with food, I sat down on a bench near the corner. I caught sight of Char and his newlywed bride surrounded with a large crowd of people, including Hattie.

Princess Kristal was answering questions enthusiastically, but Char was turned away, and I couldn't see his face. I was sure he was happy. He had gotten a beautiful bride, and he would become King quite soon. He had gotten all a man could want, and there was no need of me in his life anymore.

At that though, I felt a sob rise to my throat. A tear streamed out of my eye. Covering half of my face, I stood up and pushed my way to the door. I shoved it open and ran to the area with tombstones. This was where I had cried when Mother had died. Why did I always happen to run here when a loved one was taken away from me forever?

I leaned against the tree, sobbing. This was where Char and I had first caught sight of each other. That fateful day was when all of my happiness and pain had started. I remembered when he had comforted me about Mother and become my friend.

However, this time, there was no one to comfort me. I had to go through this alone.

Then, I glimpsed Mother's tomb. She had been buried here because she was nobility.

I ran over to the tomb and hugged it. It was the closest to Mother I could get.

"Mother," I whispered to it. "I am facing such unbearable pain."

I knew Mother would be heartbroken to see me in this state.

"Mother, please, somehow help me deal with this. Help me overcome my grief."

I heard a rustling near me. Was it Mother? No, I thought. I must be going crazy.

I looked behind me, and saw a hooded figure behind a tree, watching me.

"Who is it?" I asked, scared. Was it Hattie?

"Come out!" I yelled.

The figure moved nervously. Then, it started to run.

I quickly ran over, and grabbed it.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

I grabbed the hood down, and the person turned.

I gasped and nearly let go.

It was an old, gray-haired lady who looked strangely familiar.

I screamed as I realized who it was.

Lucinda!

She turned towards me.

"I can offer to take your curse away," she said. "On one condition."

"What condition?" I asked warily.

"Follow me," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Why should I follow you?" I asked bravely, fighting the command.

She sighed. "Just follow me," she commanded me again.

My legs gave way, I found myself stumbling after her. We walked farther and farther away from the castle, until we reached an open area.

Finally, she stopped and turned to me.

"So, about the gift. I can remove it. On the condition that I erase your memory of Charmont forever."

I nearly stopped breathing. Remove Char from my memory?

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what? Why am I removing your marvelous gift, or why am I erasing Charmont from your memory?"

I thought about it.

"Both," I replied.

"Well, dearie. The fairies have voted to take away my magic powers. It's a complicated process, but it can be done. Anyway, I offered to remove whoever's gifts wanted to be removed. After discussing it, they agreed to let me do so and keep my powers."

That sounded reasonable. "But why erase Char from my memory?"

She placed her hand on my shoulder, as a comforting gesture. It scared me.

"My dear," she said. "I was going to simply remove your gift," she explained. "But you're so distressed from Charmont's marriage. I would be so heartbroken to take away your gift without giving you a new one! You'll be as happy as a fairy!"

I felt like yelling out. How much more foolish could Lucinda be?

"Lucinda, please," I begged her. "Take away your gift. I won't be mad. But don't, please, don't remove Char from my memory."

"Honey," she said. "It's for your own good. I don't want to see you in such a state!"

"I'll be happy," I pleaded. "I'll be happy if you don't remove Char from my memory. I can be happy without your gift!"

"Nonsense!" she said, dismissing everything I said. "You'll thank me after Charmont is gone from your memory."

"I won't do it," I told her. "I'll keep my curse."

"Farewell, then, child," she said. "I'll be back in a week to hear your new decision."

"I'm not going to change my decision!" I yelled out, but she had already disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After Lucinda left, I was alone in the forest again. I had made my decision: I wasn't going to have my curse taken away if Char was going to be gone from my memory. I wouldn't let Lucinda remove Char from my memory. Ever.

I'd better get back, I thought. I started to head back towards the castle, but after several minutes I still wasn't there yet. That was strange. I continued walking forwards for several minutes. Soon, I realized that the forest was actually getting thicker and thicker. And the sky as getting dark. I was getting scared. I continued walking forward, since I was pretty sure it was the right way. For two hours, I continued walking. I realized that Lucinda must have used fairy magic to get us so far in so little time. After two more hours, I was finally back at the castle. It looked like everyone had left.

As I walked home, I thought about Lucinda's offer. Maybe I could accept it. Was there any way I could remember Char even after he was erased from my memory? There had to be a solution. I couldn't think of any at the moment.

--

I lay on my bed, still thinking about the curse.

"Give me an idea," I thought, holding the magic book.

I opened it, hoping for a solution. Instead, there was a story about a girl with a magical diary that granted whatever wish she wrote inside. It was a funny yet gruesome story, and I was shivering after I finished reading it.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I could write down all my memories and feelings of Char. Yes! That was it! I only had a week to do so. I shouldn't waste any time.

I got out of bed and ruffled through my servants' desk until I found an old, yellowed notebook. It was falling apart, but it would do. I opened it up and started on the first page. I wrote about the first time Char and I had met, and my feelings and instant likings for him. I continued writing, about visiting the animals and parrots with him, capturing the ogres with him, terribly missing him during the year he was gone. I cried and laughed while I was writing, and after several hours, I unknowingly fell asleep.

The following day, I didn't leave my room. I just wrote down every little detail about our relationship together. Mandy knocked on the door and came in with all of my meals, but I left them untouched.

After two days, I got almost every thought down, and I had even pasted my unsent letters into the notebook.

_I loved Char with all of my heart_ I finished, as the last sentence. Finally, it was complete. I hoped it would work. I set it in the center of my desk, so I would remember to read it.

I rubbed my eyes wearily. My head felt faint, and my skin felt sensitive to the touch.

"Lucinda, come to my aid," I said. There was a bright light, and Lucinda appeared. She was young and vibrant again.

"Dearie, have you made your decision?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, hesitantly. I was nervous.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then," she said. She held up her wand and waved it.

Maybe this was too rash.

"Wait, Lucin-"

My voice was cut off as I fell down, and everything turned black.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I got up from the ground a few moments later. What had I been doing on the ground? The room was empty, and I felt starving. However, I felt a weird sensation. I felt strangely happy. I felt the best that I had ever felt in my whole life. Then I remembered. My curse was removed! I was no longer obedient. I'd better test it, I thought.

I ran downstairs.

"Mandy, Mandy," I cried out. She came out from the kitchen and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright, sweet?" she asked worriedly. "You look extremely pale. Come eat something from the kitchen."

I didn't want to eat anything. I stood there, no headaches or dizziness. I was free to disobey.

"I don't want to," I said. "And I don't have to."

"What are you talking- Oh my," she said, seeing me standing there, disobeying her commands without any pain.

"What happened? What happened to your curse?"

"I got it removed," I said happily.

Mandy looked surprised.

"How!"

"Lucinda removed it."

Fury erupted in Mandy's face.

"What was she doing? She must've had a condition attached to it. Tell me! Did she remove an ear? Give you a new curse?"

She examined my body to make sure all my body parts were still attached. They were.

I thought about it. There _had_ been a condition attached, but I couldn't remember. Something about forgetting somebody? I couldn't remember who.

"No, I don't think so," I said.

Mandy looked suspicious at first. Then, she relaxed. She came to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Sweet, you're free," she whispered. "You can do whatever you want now."

I saw a tear trickle down her face. "It's a shame that Prince Charmont has gotten married. Otherwise..." Her voice trailed off.

Prince Charmont? Oh, yes. The prince of Kyrria had recently married Princess Krystal.

"Maybe you should tell Charmont about your curse, though," she said.

"Why?" I asked."He doesn't even know me."

Mandy looked taken aback.

"Has he already been ignoring you ever since his wedding? Isn't that too heartless?"

"No," I said confusedly."We've never even met."

"Ella, it's ok. I'll help you get through your loss. You don't need to pretend you don't know him" she said sadly.

What was she talking about?

"But I don't."

"You must be ill, you've been in the house for two days without going outside. Why don't you take a walk outside in the marketplace?"

I felt happy to oblige. My first day out without my curse.

After urging from Mandy to wear a shawl and gloves, I was out the door.

I wandered through the streets, feeling blissfully happy.

"I'm free," I said. The words felt good.

I frolicked to the menagerie next to the castle.

I passed by each creature, happily talking to them about my curse.

"I don't have to follow every command anymore," I told a centaur, while feeding her an apple. It looked at me blankly, and I laughed.

"And Hattie can't control me," I said to the next centaur, who stood there chewing a carrot.

At the parrot area, I talked with the parrots, who didn't care for what I said, but I talked anyways.

"Prince Charmont, what kind of parrot would you like?" the shopkeeper said behind me. I turned around, wanting to see what Prince Charmont looked like.

"One that's quieter," he said. "We don't want too much noise around the house."

He turned around and scanned the area for a good parrot. Then he saw me. He looked uncertain.

I smiled at him. He seemed nice. When he saw my smile, he walked over to me.

"Greetings, Ella." he said. He knew my name! I was surprised. How should I respond?

"Your Majesty, Prince Charmont," I replied, curtsying awkwardly. I was obviously still clumsy.

He looked at me strangely.

"Ella, you don't have to pretend you don't know me," he whispered embarrassedly.

"We've never met,"I said quizzically. He must be crazy. I began to walk away.

"Ella, wait!"

I stopped.

"Can we at least stay friends?" he asked.

I walked back towards him. "But we were never friends, Prince Charmont" I said.

He looked insulted.

"OK. Fine. We were never friends. But can we be friends now?"

I nodded reluctantly.

He held out his hand.

"First, call me Char," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"The strangest event happened today," I happily told Mandy while we were washing the dishes together.

"What is it?" she asked. "You found out Lucinda had accidentaly removed your body part?" She laughed grimly at her own joke.

"The Prince asked me to be his friend,"I said, ignoring her.

Mandy continued washing the dishes.

"Hmmm," she said. Then, she realized what I had said.

"Say that again?"

"Prince Charmont came up to me and tried talking to me as if he knew me," I said, placing a dish in the cupboard.

Mandy dropped the plate she was washing. It clattered on the sink, and split cleanly, but she didn't notice.

"Ella, sweet, are you ok? Did Lucinda make a fool out of you?"

"No..." I said. "I feel fine. Why...is there anything wrong?"

She wiped her hands quickly and placed her hand on my forehead. My forehead was cool. She took her hand down worriedly.

"Prince Charmont...you never knew him before today?"

"No," I said blithely. "Anyways, we chatted a little. He was very polite."

By that time, Mandy's face was grave.

"Ella," she said. "Where's your mind? Tell me, Lady, what did Lucinda do with you?"

I looked at her.

"She took away my curse," I said. "But there was some condition attached to it," I admitted truthfully.

"What was it?" Mandy urged.

"I...don't remember."

Mandy sighed in frustration.

"Ella, dear, go to your room and take a rest."

"I don't want to," I said disobediently. "I feel fine! Mandy, don't worry about me."

I looked at her face, and there was something I couldn't comprehend.

I gave in. "I'll go," I said.

Up in my room, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't tired at all.

Then, I realized that there was something I was supposed to do. I was supposed to read a book I wrote. What was it about? I couldn't remember. I remember I had left it somewhere in my room. Was it on my desk? No, the desk was empty. So was the rest of my room. I felt frustrated. I couldn't find the book.

I opened up my fairy book instead.

_Ella doesn't remember me._

_Has something gotten to her head? I feel grief-stricken. What have I done to her? Have I caused something to go wrong with her mind? I shall not be able to live with myself if I were the cause. This is so heartless of me, to take the hand of another maiden. Oh, I miss Ella so. I do not feel comfortable with Lady Krystal. She is enamored with me. However, I have no affections for her whatsoever. _

_"Char, talk to me!" she always says. _

_"I only want a chance to meet with Ella," I feel like saying. However, I talk small talk with her anyways. She only talks of clothing and such. Krystal is calling. She has more acquaintances to meet me. _

_Char_

I stared at the page puzzledly. Then, I caught a glance of the diary. It had fallen to the floor. I quickly dropped the Book and snatched up the diary.

I opened it. It was filled with pages and pages of text. However, there were empty spaces where someone's name should have been.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I tried to fill in the missing name with people I knew. There were really no men in my life that I loved.

There was a knock on the door, and Mandy came in.

"Henry's at the door to see you," she said.

Henry! I hadn't seen him for a while. Although the incident at the river still annoyed me slightly, I was glad that Henry was here.

Henry was waiting by the door. He turned when he heard me coming.

"Ella...," he said with uncertainty. "How do you do?"

"Fine," I said briskly. "Is there any reason you came?" I asked.

"Well, I, uh," he said nervously. "I wanted to see you. Maybe apologize in person. If you don't mind, could we go for a walk?"

I hesitated. I shot a look at Mandy, and she nodded her consent.

"Sure," I said.

We left the house, walking and enjoying the beautiful Frellan weather. There was an awkward air between us.

I remained silent, waiting for Henry to say something first.

"Ella, that day at the river, I know I got a little ahead of myself. We had only known each other for several days, and, I'm just really sorry."

It sounded sincere enough.

I sighed. "You're forgiven."

Henry looked pleased. He looked like he was keeping in a secret, but he didn't say anything while we walked.

"There's something I want to tell you," he suddenly exclaimed.

"I thought you only came to apologize," I said curtly.

He looked ashamed. "Well, I also have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"I got a job in Frell!" he exclaimed. "It provides a handsome salary, and, I'll be able to visit you often."

I didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed that he was going to be in Frell. I forced myself to be happy for him.

"What a convenience!" I exclaimed, half-sincere.

We walked through town and found a shady place to rest. I sat down on the grass daintily. Next to me, he lay down. His hand brushed against mine, and I felt my face turn red.

We said nothing for a while. I assumed that Henry was asleep.

"Ella," he suddenly said. "How are things between you and Prince Charmont? That day at the creek, when he brought you away."

I was unsure of what to say.

"Things are...fine between us," I managed to say.

He smiled. "That's good,"

His hand was lying open on the grass. Not knowing why, I grabbed it. Henry seemed surprised at my sudden touch, but he didn't withdraw his hand.

I started to have a clue about who the journal was written about. I decided I would take a better look at the journal when I got home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry accompanied me to my manor, but I couldn't focus on walking. I thought deeply about the journal. Was it really about Harry? I knew I didn't love him, yet the journal could not be about anyone else but him.

"Henry..." I started. "How long have we known each other?"

Henry stopped midsentence.

"Why do you ask?" he queried. I shrugged.

He thought about it.

"About a year," he answered. I debated about it in my head. Then the journal could not be about him. A year was too short.

Then something he had said earlier flahsed in my mind.

_How are things between you and Prince Charmont?_

"Henry," I said again. He looked towards me expectantly.

"What do you know about me...and Prince Charmont?" I asked hesitantly.

Henry looked uncertain.

"I really don't know." he answered. "Don't worry," he said quickly. "I didn't eavesdrop that day he took you away at the river."

I nodded. The river incident was written about in the journal. It was Prince Charmont.

I felt incredulous, yet I felt like something inside me that had been forgotten had suddenly woken up. Somethign inside me told me that it was Prince Charmont, or Char, as I had used to call him.

"Goodbye, Ella," Henry said. We had reached my manor.

Up in my room, I read the journal quicly again. I wholeheartedly felt that it was about Prince Charmont, even though he still felt like a stranger. However, I fell in love with him all over again as I reread the journal.

Foolishly, I decided that I would run to his castle and tell him the truth, that we could be together. I swept on a coat and slippers, and ran, filled with haste, to his castle. I would declare my love and we would be happy together. My mind was filled with excited thoughts of our being together.

I finally reached his castle. I stood at his door, about to use the knocker shaped as a lion's mouth. I lifted it and knocked three times. I could hear the lound knocks echo through the building.

Suddenly, my voice of reason returned. Char was married! And there was no reason that he would accept me again. After all, I had broken his heart so many times. I buried in my hands, furious at myself for acting so hastily. Why hadn't I thought through it clearly before coming here?

I ran down the steps, before anyone could come to the door.

However, it was too late, and the door opened.

"Excuse me, madame, " a male voice called out.

I turned around instinctively, towards the door. Realizing my mistake, I turned back away from the door.

Nevertheless, Char had already seen me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_I turned around instinctively, towards the door. Realizing my mistake, I turned back away from the door. __Nevertheless, Char had already seen me._

I stood there, hoping that he would come yet wondering what I would say.

Char walked towards me.

"Ella!"

I turned towards him and forced a smile. I decided that I would not tell him about how I had been cursed.

"Hi," I said. "I came to apologize to you. That day at the menagerie, I'm sorry for treating you so impersonally. I'm really not angry towards you,"

He grinned broadly.

"It's no big deal," he said. "Would you like to come on in?"

"What about Princess Krystal?" I blurted.

Char grimaced.

"She's not home," he said. "She's away with my parents."

"I guess I can come in..." I said. Char motioned towards the door and we walked in together.

It was warm inside. He led me to sit on a couch.

"How have things been for you?" he asked lightly.

"Oh, it's fine," I said, looking up at him. Looking at him grinning at me, I suddenly realized how much I loved him. Tears came to my eyes, as I thought about how we could not be together. He was already married to Krystal.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"No," I said truthfully, my eyes were brimming with tears. I hoped he didn't see.

"You're married," I told him abruptly.

"I had asked you to marry me," he told me softly. "You said no."

"I was cursed!" I blurted out. It felt strange to finally be able to tell someone.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I've loved you ever since we wrote letters to each other when you were away for a year," I told him truthfully.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he queried. "You seemed to like me only as a friend."

"I ws cursed with obedience." I revealed. "Anyone could command me to kill myself, or worse, to kill you."

Char looked aghast.

"Who would place such a curse on you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Can you imagine what would happen if we had been married? I would be the pawn of your enemies."

Char angrily buried his face in his hands. I could tell that he was furious for misunderstanding why I hadn't accepted his marriage proposals.

"But," I added, "I came to tell you that I'm not cursed anymore."

"And I'm already married," Char brought up again.

"I really don't know why I came." I said. "I wasn't thinking. I should go."

I got up. Char got up also and followed behind me to the door.

"Goodbye," I told him. This felt like a last goodbye.

Suddenly, he pulled me forward and kissed me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_"Goodbye," I told him. This felt like a last goodbye._

_Suddenly, he pulled me forward and kissed me._

I pulled away from him quickly. I felt ashamed. I was still so in love with Char, but he was already married

"Ella!" Char said in surprise.

"I can't do this to you." I said. "I've hurt your marriage."

"But my life with Krystal hasn't been very happy," Char protested.

"But think about how Kyrria would react if you separated from your wife! It would make you look horrible!"

Char sighed.

"You need to have duty for your nation. Don't sacrifice your reputation just for me," I said.

I stood up abruptly.

"I need to go."

"Ella wait-" Char interrupted. "I'm sorry."

I didn't look at him. "I know you're sorry. But it's my fault for having the curse." Tears were building up in my eyes. I felt furious towards Lucinda. I felt furious at my bad luck. And I felt extreme pity for Char. But, I couldn't do anything about it.

I headed for the door. Suddenly, the door opened and two people came in.

"Mother! Krystal!" Char exclaimed. The two ladies walked in.

"Char!" Krystal exclaimed. "Who is that?" she asked, pointing at me.

Char hesitated. "She's a very good friend of mine. Her name's Ella."

Char's mother looked confused for a moment. Then, eyes shined with recognition.

"Ella? Eleanor's daughter?"

Krystal glared jealously at me.

"You've never mentioned her," she said with annoyance.

I continued looking towards the floor. "I'm sorry, I must go." I said.

"Wait," Char said to me. I tried to ignore him.

"Ella, wait!" he shouted. He ran forward and grabbed my arm.

"I can't let go of this chance." Char said softly.

I looked at him with confusion.

"Let me go," I whispered fiercely.

He didn't let go.

"Mother," he declared. "I love Ella."


End file.
